


Control

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bathing, Blood, Breathplay, D/s, Dark!Derek, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Water, blowjob, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: The water dripped down Derek’s face in a slick rush, coating his beard some more before falling off in heavy droplets…





	Control

Stiles opened the door to the bathroom and started taking off his clothes. There were splotches of blood spread all over and one big splash right over the left torso. The shirt he threw on the basin and simply tore up the tee underneath as he didn’t feel like getting a face full of fresh blood while taking it off. He didn’t like the tee too much anyway, so no great loss. He stepped out of his jeans and sat by the rim of the bath to open the taps and right the bath for a luxurious soak. By the time the water was full, Stiles had washed his face and pulled in the plastic stool over which he kept his cigarette packet, lighter, ashtray and the tumbler of hard liquor. Stiles got his underwear off and then slipped into the pleasantly hot water, lighting a cigarette before settling completely.

The scrap of a shoe on the linoleum floor makes Stiles turn his head slowly to see Derek leaning on the bathroom door, if possible, in more bloody attire. Stiles stares at him as he inhales in the smoke with long breath and then lets it out directed at Derek. Derek just keeps on looking at Stiles with … something. Stiles gives a nonchalant shrug and then widens his legs in the tub so that his knees poke at the sides. As if this was the sign Derek was waiting for, Derek starts stripping deftly and within the minute slips into the other side of the tub, bending his knees so as not to overlap Stiles’ selected portion of space, sitting hunched over in the smaller area. Stiles continues smoking in all this time and speaks not one word to Derek but keeps his eyes straightly pinned on him. 

Stiles lights another cigarette with the embers of the first and then puts one hand in the water to pull lightly at his cock, just lazy draws of his hand over the water slicked skin while he watches Derek gulp audibly at the action. He is not trying to get off, just making the moment more relaxing. Derek has his legs in a tight grasp as he watches Stiles jerk himself under the water and then licks his lips. Stiles smiles at that. A tiny one. But that only leads Derek to let out a minute groan. Derek is also shaking slightly so that the water near his body trembles in small ripples that is visible even to Stiles’ eyes. Stiles crooks his fingers then, curling them to call Derek nearer to him, another beatific smile on his face. Derek uncoils from his unwieldy shape and gets on his knees and hands between Stiles’ open knees and gives a full out shiver.

The tip of Stiles’ cock bobs in the water, peeking then and now from the water that is hued a bit darkish pink from the blood, but mostly clear. Derek bends down and licks the tip when it comes out of the water and then gives a soft suck to the head the next time. The height of the water is just so that the tip of Stiles’ straight cock pokes out at the very tip, the rest is all submerged. So When Derek just about unhinges his jaw and takes in the whole lot of cock into his mouth, his nose and mouth dips in the water completely. His throat undulates and Stiles thunks his head at the rim of the tub with a little Gasp. Derek is good. Derek is _very good_ at this. Derek bobs his head in the water for a few more seconds, the tip of Stiles’ finger on his shoulder giving a very pointed pointer on when it is OK to come up.

Stiles lifts the finger a minute later and Derek comes up from the water in a rush, breath labored and heavy and eyes wild as he seeks air to fill his struggling lungs. He shudders and coughs and dribbles water onto his chest. The water drips down Derek’s face in a slick rush, coating his beard some more before falling off in heavy droplets. His own hard cock is now poking through the water as he sits on his haunches, hands holding onto the side of the tub as he waits his heart to calm down into a regular breath. But then Stiles click twice on the ceramic rim of the bathtub and Derek heaves back onto Stiles’ cock. Stiles takes a slow drink before giving a forceful trust from his hips so that Derek’s nose clears for a moment, but he keep him down longer this time so that Derek actually starts to thrash this time when Stiles does not take off his finger.

Stiles takes off his finger with a huff and lounges back, a cigarette again on his lips while Derek tries to get his breath back and heart in rhythm. Derek is poised to duck down again at Stiles’ clicked fingers, so Stiles pulls a leg up and pushes at Derek’s chest till he is fully seated in the tub and his legs tangled with Stiles. Stiles pulls on then bottle of body shampoo and pours a line over the both, so that they can finally wash together, not that Derek has not given soapy blowjobs before, to Stiles in particular, before. They wash themselves with the pieces of coarse clothes Stiles keeps just for occasion like this and clean themselves. Stiles takes another sip, another huff and starts cleaning in earnest, but not before rumbling out a pleased ‘slut’ at Derek who is washing off his pits with much concentration.

Derek laughs at the word and smirks back, knowing exactly what he is to Stiles. 

Both wash well and then Stiles stands up and cleans up with the showerhead pointed at both. Then the first thing Derek does after cleaning himself is lean forward on his knees and take in Stiles into his mouth again and does not let go till Stiles has come in his mouth in warm gushes. Stiles gives a pleased sigh at that and then picks up Derek from the tub floor and washes his legs and then drains the tub. He will have Derek clean it up later. Stiles runs the water once more and then steps out. He kicks the bloody clothes into a corner that Derek will later take with him and either try to clean or burn outright. For now, he just puts on loose pajamas pants and Derek follows him naked to the bed, where both will sleep a well-deserved sleep. They have earned it for sure this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos/comments on your way out! Not Betaed.


End file.
